1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, such as an inkjet recording apparatus, a thermal or other type of information recording apparatus, a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer, a plotter, a word processor, or a multi-functional device having two or more of the foregoing capabilities and a cover used in the image forming apparatus, and more specifically to an image forming apparatus capable of preventing dust from entering, adhering to, or accumulating on the image forming apparatus and a dustproof cover used in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, or multi-functional devices having two or more of the foregoing capabilities. To prevent dirt or dust from entering its interior or adhering to or accumulating on its exterior surface, a dustproof cover (hereinafter, also simply referred to as “cover”) may be employed to entirely cover an image forming apparatus. Typically, such a cover is used during non-operation of the apparatus and removed during operation of the apparatus. However, a cover may be needed during operation, in particular, when such an image forming apparatus is used in a dusty environment. Hence, some conventional dustproof covers are proposed that have an opening and an opening-and-closing unit to open and close the opening so as to enable a user to operate the image forming apparatus, pick up a sheet or recording media, and replace inks with the cover being put on the apparatus.
For example, JP-H11-334175-A proposes a dustproof cover having an opening-and-closing unit to open and close an opening when a user operates or checks a printer or replaces consumables, in order to prevent dust from accumulating on or adhering to the printer regardless of activation or non-activation.
However, in such conventional configurations including that described in JP-H11-334175-A, the opening-and-closing unit as described above is needed to cover the opening of the dustproof cover, thus resulting in a complex configuration of the cover. Additionally, a user must put his/her hand into the opening, and pick up sheets from a main body of the apparatus or access the main body to load sheets, thus resulting in a reduction in operability.